


An Eventful Day

by AlexaLily



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Non-Lethal Violence, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Kassandra tries to have a nice relaxing day but ends up getting mixed up in all sorts of sexy shenanigans.





	An Eventful Day

"Ah, there she is." Kassandra heard a gruff voice behind her. Her instinct was to reach for the closest blade but she realized her mistake - when she get into the bathhouse she had left her weapons with her clothes across the room. She turned around to face her visitor and was met by three very mean looking bounty hunters - one with a large sword, one with a large axe, and the third with a pair of short swords.

"Hello there, boys. Did you come for a bath as well? The water's nice and warm." She playfully splashed a bit of water over the edge of the spacious tub in an attempt to make it seem like a serious offer.

"You know why we're here, Kassandra. You've killed a lot of people."

"I won't deny that, but I will say that they all deserved it." Kassandra crossed her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her chin on her arms as her eyes darted around the room, looking for something within arms reach she could use to fend off her new friends.

"Our employer disagrees. Or at least he believes that you deserve it too." The gruff man's hand moved to the hilt of the sword on his hip - a classic subtle way to threaten a target. Kassandra was familiar with the tactic and wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hey boss, I think I found it. Maybe? He said it was a spear but this is more like a toothpick." The man with the axe held up Kassandra's Spear of Leonidas and waved it around a bit as if it were a toy. Kassandra's gaze automatically tightened to a sharp glare. No one touched her weapons without her permission.

"Ah! It must be it, look how mad she got just now!" said the third man.

"Hah." She coughed out a nervous laugh. Unfortunately, Kassandra had been unable to figure out a plan to fight off the men. They stood between her and her weapons and she couldn't see anything else in the room that would work in a fight. "Look boys, I'm sure we can work this out. How much drachmae is he paying you? I'll double it." Kassandra's preferred method of dealing with a bounty hunter was a blade but if that didn't work she found that a heavy coin purse was a great second option.

"Is that so?" The main bounty hunter said indignantly. He glanced over his shoulder at the man who had been rifling through her belongings. The man held up Kassandra's pouch of drachmae and peered inside it.

“Hmm. I don't think this is double what we'll get. Definitely doesn't _look_ like double." The trio of men all looked back at Kassandra.

"I suppose we'll just have to take your money _and_ your head." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'm sure we can figure out some kind of... arrangement." Kassandra slowly rose up out of the bath as the water dripped down her naked body. She leaned on the edge of the tub and put a hand on the leader's chest and got in close to him, giving him her best seductive gaze.

The man let out a rough laugh and began to disrobe. "You two keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't make an sudden moves. Maybe when I'm done you can have a turn." He handed his sword to one of his henchmen and quickly disrobed, tossing his clothes to the side. He grabbed his cock with one hand and waggled it at Kassandra. "Well, come and convince me to spare you."

Kassandra climbed out of the tub and crawled on the floor on her hands and knees and kept her eyes locked on the man's impressively sized cock. She licked at the tip and then gently took it into her mouth and massaged the head with her tongue. Once his cock was erect, she gave it a few strokes with one hand and looked up at the man hungrily.

"I need to feel such a big cock inside me. I want to ride on top of you." she said in her best seductive voice. All three of the men laughed. They had been expecting to come and take her head, not to come and get some head. The leader of the three laid down on the ground and put his hands behind his head as he waited for Kassandra to make her move. She climbed on top of him and gave a very exaggerated moan as she slid his cock inside her pussy. She moved up and down on him slowly at first but soon increased her speed. The man grabbed onto Kassandra's thighs and gave her a squeeze, clearly enjoying the misthios' tight pussy. Once she found herself in a rhythm with him, she looked over at the man with the axe.

"Please... my ass is hungry for another big hard cock... could you help me?" she said as she let out some exaggerated breaths and moans between words. The man grinned and quickly took her up on the offer. He sat the large axe down next to Kassandra's weapons and then disrobed just as quickly as his leader had earlier. Kassandra slowed down her bouncing pace when the man got behind her and let him press his cock against her tight asshole. She hadn't exactly been _prepared_ to be doing anal today but she had done it enough times with enough cocks bigger than his that it didn't hurt too badly. Once he had pushed inside her all the way and given her a few good thrusts, though, she was more than over the slight discomfort and soon was actually enjoying the feeling. The two men alternated thrusting into her and for a moment she let her mind wander and let the pleasure distract her from what her _actual_ plan was. She snapped out of it though and looked over to the third man, the one who wielded two short swords, and licked her lips.

"I'm so hungry... you look like you might be tasty..." she spoke as if she had been overcome with desire and left her mouth open with her tongue hanging out. Luckily, the man wasn't as dense as he looked and took the hint. He set down his weapons, pulled off his clothes, and stepped forward. The man had clearly been enjoying the show because his cock was already firm and slick with a few drops of precum.

Kassandra grasped the man's cock and took it into her mouth. She teased the tip at first and gave the slit a few gentle licks before she opened her mouth wider and started to slowly slide the full length of it down her throat. She held the man in her mouth until she started to gag and then quickly pulled away from him and gasped for breath. Some of her drool hung in the air, suspended between her mouth and the man's hard cock.

"Aw, come on, I'm sure you can do better than that." the man said as he grabbed Kassandra's braid and pulled her in roughly and forced his cock back down her throat. She _really_ didn't like it when people touched her braid and so she figured this was the perfect moment to put her plan into action. Once the man was balls-deep in her throat she bit down as hard as she could. The man yelped and tried to pull away but before he could Kassandra swung her arm and hit the side of the man's knee as hard as she could to throw the man off balance. She released the man's cock from her mouth and then shoved him hard enough to push him over the edge of the tub and he landed in the water with a large _splash_.

Before the other two men realized what was going on, Kassandra reared her head back as hard as she could and felt a hard _crunch_ when she collided with the nose of the man currently fucking her ass. The man stumbled back wards and fell to the ground, grasping at his nose which had a steady stream of blood already flowing from it. Kassandra moved her attention to the leader of the three below her and wrapped her hands around his throat. At first he grabbed at her hands to try and free himself but upon realizing just how tight her grip was, he started to flail his arms up at her face. Luckily, Kassandra was out of reach and was able to focus on leaning on the man's throat and waited for him to pass out. 

Kassandra peered over her shoulder and saw the man with the bloody nose had reclaimed his axe and was getting ready to swing at her with it. She let go of the leader's throat and rolled out of the way just in time. Before he could ready the axe for a second swing, Kassandra lept at him and delivered as strong a punch as she could muster to his gut. The man dropped the axe and started to crumple to the floor but, just to be sure, she swung her knee up into the man's groin. Content in knowing that that man was almost certainly dealt with, she turned her attention back to the leader. He was catching his breath and trying to stand up but she wasn't going to let that happen. She stomped one foot down on his groin and the other down on his throat, effectively stepping over him and towards her pile of armor and weapons.

She picked up her things and looked back over the three men. Two of them writhed on the ground in pain and the third was only just beginning to drag himself out of the bath. While she definitely has some time before they were able to pursue her, she decided it wasn't enough time to put her clothes back on and dashed out the door into the streets of Athens, completely naked.

Kassandra rushed through the crowded street, hoping that she could get enough distance between herself and the bounty hunters and just get lost in the busy streets of Athens. Under different circumstances, she would find this exciting - Kassandra always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak - but for now she had to focus on getting away from these men. She ducked down a side street and hurried along until she came to a dead end. She looked around and heard a woman's voice humming through one of the doorways and rushed inside. It was a simple home and in it was a single woman who appeared to be doing her laundry and was, coincidentally, also completely naked. The woman gasped at the sight of a naked, but armed, woman entering her home. 

"Please, evil men are chasing me, I just need a place to hide." Kassandra said breathlessly. The woman stared at her for a moment but then nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course. Anything I can do to help."

Kassandra shoved her things underneath the bed and hoped that they'd be out of sight there. Then she grabbed the woman and threw her down on the bed and climbed between her legs. She pulled a blanket over the two of them so the woman was covered from the waist down and Kassandra's torso and head were hidden as well. To ensure that this disguise was authentic, Kassandra licked and teased at the woman's clit and quickly drew a few moans out of her. Moments later, they heard the telltale sound of heavy footsteps coming down the alleyway.

"Where'd she go!"

"She couldn't have got far!"

"Search the houses!"

"Get out! Who are you! Leave us alone!" The woman yelled out when one of the men entered the house.

"Eh he he, and who is this, then?" The man tugged at the blanket but both Kassandra and the woman held it in place.

"She's my lover, now leave us alone! And put some clothes on!" She lightly threw a pillow at the man. Kassandra assumed that the men had also not gotten dressed before leaving the bathhouse.

"Boss, come on, your dick already got us into trouble once." Came a voice from the doorway. The man by the bed let out a dissatisfied grunt and turned and left. The two women listened to the sound of the men's footsteps as they went back up the alley to the street.

"They're gone now. You're safe." The woman said as she pulled the blanket back and revealed Kassandra. Kassandra sat up and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Thank you, you saved my life." She leaned in and kissed the woman gently. She pushed the woman back down onto the bed and gave her a hungry stare. "I can't just get a woman all excited and leave her half-cocked like this though" she said with a smirk.

Kassandra gave the woman a more passionate kiss and moved one hand between her legs and lightly rubbed the woman's clit and lips before pushing two of her fingers inside. The woman moaned into Kassandra and put a hand on the misthios' back to hold her close. Kassandra explored the woman with her fingers and made a mental note of each place that caused a reaction. As much as she wanted to take her time and fully tease each sensitive spot, Kassandra knew that she should probably keep this relatively quick before the men came looking for her again so she hooked her fingers just right and pressed her thumb against the woman's clit and began working with an energetic rhythm. The woman's hips began to move to Kassandra's rhythm and together they were able to quickly draw out her first climax. Her back arched and pushed the two women's breasts against one another. She placed a hand on the back of Kassandra's neck and pulled her in to a more passionate kiss, not letting her get away for even a breath. The movements of her hips became more erratic and Kassandra found it difficult to move her hand as the woman's walls squeezed her fingers so tight. Kassandra could practically feel the waves of pleasure coursing through the woman's body. As she came down from her orgasm, she released both her grip on Kassandra's neck and on her hand. When Kassandra pulled her fingers from the woman's pussy, she grabbed Kassandra's wrist and pulled her hand up and took Kassandra's fingers into her mouth. She massaged the fingers with her tongue, licking them clean.

"Hey" Kassandra said playfully. "I was going to do that." The woman smirked at her. "I guess I'll just have to go to the source now, eh?"

She moved down between the woman's legs and quickly began licking and teasing the woman's clit again - this time her haste was not due to a need to hide but was from her lust and desire to bring this woman to another orgasm as quickly as possible. She held the woman's lips apart with one hand and dove her tongue as deep inside as she could. It had been a while since Kassandra had tasted someone as delicious as this woman. Her partner let out a moan and ran her fingers through Kassandra's messy hair, causing the braid to finally fall apart. 

Kassandra had always prided herself as being exceptionally good at eating women out and this time was no different. Her tongue's relentless assault on the woman's clit quickly drew out another orgasm from the woman. Her thighs squeezed Kassandra tight to the point that she was afraid that the woman might make her pass out but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind and focused back on giving this woman the best orgasm of her life, side effects be damned. The woman gyrated her hips against Kassandra's face and her grip on Kassadra's hair tightened. She let out a moan that gradually increased in volume to a series of yells and screams. Eventually, her tight grip on Kassandra loosened and the last remnants of her orgasm manifested as a few small convulsions of her hips and thighs. Kassandra sat up and smiled as she looked down at the woman, enjoying the sight of another satisfied partner.

"Thanks again for helping me earlier." She said as she began the process of braiding her hair again.

"Please, feel free to stop by again anytime. If you ever need to hide or... maybe if you just want to say hello."

"Oh I definitely will. But for now, I should go. Before those men come back." Kassandra kissed the woman gently and then put her armor back on. Once she had everything in place, she went to leave but quickly turned back and gave the woman one last passionate kiss and then hurried out the door.

Kassandra made her way back up the alley and back to the busy streets of Athens. She looked around and didn't see the bounty hunters anywhere so she assumed it was safe. She took a deep breath as it seemed she had managed to escape danger once again. As she made her way down the street she was hit with the sudden realization that she was _extremely_ horny. Between the men's big cocks filling her up and the woman's delicious orgasms, Kassandra was feeling incredibly turned on and she could feel that her pussy was absolutely burning with desire. She looked around once again and once she had figured out where in Athens she was, she started to head in the direction of the House of Aphrodite, a place which she frequently visited every time she found herself in Athens. On her way there, though, Kassandra saw one of the women she usually chose to spend her time there with.

"Aikaterine!" she yelled as she hurried to the woman's side. Aikaterine seemed just as surprised to see Kassandra as Kassandra was to see her.

"Kassandra!" She smiled a big smile when the misthios approached her. Kassandra kissed her on the cheek and Aikaterine giggled at how Kassandra was so immediately romantic. "I'm sorry dear but I'm not working right now-"

"Oh please Aikaterine, I'm so desperate for some relief and you are so beautiful. Please, I need you so badly, you wouldn't believe the day I've had." Kassandra pleaded with the woman. Aikaterine laughed and considered Kassandra's words for a moment.

"Okay, fine. I'll make an exception. But just this once and only because you're so cute when you beg. Now, we can just go-"

"No, I need it now." Kassandra grabbed Aikaterine's wrist and led her down the nearest alleyway and stopped only a few strides away from the street they had met on.

"Here?" Aikaterine said in disbelief. Kassandra guided Aikaterine's hand up underneath her armor to her soaking wet pussy and pressed the woman's fingers against her lips. The slightest touch elicited a moan from Kassandra.

"Please Aikaterine, fuck me, please dear. I need to cum so badly, I need you to make me explode." Kassandra buried her face against the woman's neck and madly kissed at her, her mouth occasionally moving up to bite at the woman's ear.

"But someone will see us here."

"Let the whole world see us, let them all see how much I love you. I just need you right now. Please, Aikaterine, please." Aikaterine waited and pretended to think about the situation despite having already made a decision. The waiting was purely to draw a few more eager groans from Kassandra. Once Aikaterine had decided that she had made Kassandra wait long enough, she plunged two fingers into the misthios' drenched pussy. Kassandra moaned loudly against Aikaterine's neck as the hetaera began to work. 

It felt so incredible. All the build up to this was nearly worth it for how amazing Aikaterine's simple movements made Kassandra feel in that moment. Kassandra looked down to where the alley connected to the street and saw two women standing there, talking, apparently unaware that only a few feet away was a misthios being fucked out of her mind.

"Oh yes fuck me harder" she yelled, partially to encourage Aikaterine but also to try and get the women's attention. Their conversation stopped and the two women turned to look at Kassandra. The women muttered to each other and giggled at the sight, but they didn't turn away and watched Aikaterine finger fuck Kassandra. Happy with the fact that they now had an audience, Kassandra turned her attention back to Aikaterine. She kissed her with renewed vigor and wrapped her arms around her as Aikaterine pushed Kassandra harder and harder. Everything leading up to this had already gotten Kassandra on edge and so it didn't take much for Aikaterine push Kassandra over into a powerful orgasm.

"Aikaterine! Fuck!" Kassandra yelled as she clenched down on Aikaterine's fingers. She gave Aikaterine's neck a playful but forceful bite and let out a muffled groan. She felt her orgasmic juices explode out onto Aikaterine's hand and her own thighs.

"More! More! _More!_ " she yelled. Aikaterine kept going and even picked up the pace as she worked Kassandra's pussy even harder. The misthios felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her, each wave came accompanied by another loud cry of Aikaterine's name or an equally loud groan.

Aikaterine eventually slowed down when she felt Kassandra's body begin to go limp. She withdrew her fingers and tasted Kassandra's juices. Kassandra join in and helped to lick Aikaterine's fingers clean and then brought the hetaera into another passionate kiss.

"Thank you... thank you so much. You have no idea how badly I needed that." Kassandra said breathlessly. She took her coin purse off of her belt and put the entire thing in Aikaterine's hand - she wasn't sure how much was in it but it was at least a couple hundred drachmae worth. "Please, you more than earned this."

"You're always one of my most generous patrons." Aikaterine said with a smile and then kissed Kassandra on the cheek. Kassandra watched Aikaterine as she walked back down the alleyway. The sway of her hips was hypnotic to Kassandra. She couldn't help but laugh a bit when she saw what Aikaterine did next. Aikaterine stopped and began talking to the two women who had watched them, kissed them each on the cheek, and then locked arms with them as the three of them walked away.

 _I'd hire her too if I got to watch her do that to someone._ Kassandra thought. She rubbed the lips of her pussy one last time and eventually got up and walked back to the street. Such an eventful day and it was barely noon. It was time for her to see what other adventures she could get up to before the day's end.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should probably finish one of the multiple fics I've started  
> Also me: But what if I had a fun idea and just wrote and finished that all in one go


End file.
